Laneabella: the Secret Disney Princess
by Stinkfly3
Summary: When Grojband and The Newmans are forced to spend a week at Disneyland by their parents, they not only become friends, but something else blossoms between old friends. Rated T for implied sexual references. Includes Corey/Laney and Carrie/Lenny moments. Formerly Disneyland Vacation. Full summary now included in the first chapter.
1. Sunday

**Laney Penn has always dreamt about being beautiful, but when Grojband and The Newmans are forced to spend a whole week at Disneyland, she's less than overjoyed. Yet fate seems to have other ideas. When the amusement park starts to become more magical than the advertisements show, she is unaware that the events of this vacation play out like some kind of Disney fairytale. And get this: She's the star! With fun rides, new and old friends, an undying crush on a certain blue-haired rocker boy, and a fantasy ball coming up, can Laney find her Happily Ever After in the Happiest Place on Earth?**

* * *

After the events of this year's Battle of the Bands, a fight broke out between Grojband and The Newmans when Corey and Carrie's guitar solo competition got out of hand and a vicious fight broke out between them and their bandmates. Long story short, everyone's parents forced both bands to spend the week at Disneyland together. So as the two bands stood in front of the entrance, only Corey was genuinely happy.

"I can't believe I'm spending the whole week in Disneyland!" Corey squealed. "This is going to be the best week ever!"

"We're here too," Laney pointed out.

Corey gripped Laney's shoulders and shook her. "Do you know what this means?!" he asked.

"We're finally going to check out Tomorrowland?" Kin asked. He bumped fists with Kon, indicating they were thinking the exact same thing.

"Tomorrowland?" Corey asked, letting go of Laney. "I'm talking about Fantasyland! The coolest, most fun place in the whole park! We have to go there first!"

"Uh, no thank you," Carrie said. "I'm not spending this forced vacation playing pretend with actors."

"We're going," Corey insisted, his fists clenched. "It was my parents who bought the tickets."

"Figures," Carrie said. "You probably begged them to have this vacation here, you-"

"Hold on you two," Lenny said, trying to separate Corey and Carrie. "The whole purpose of this vacation was for both bands to get along, but you had to break the rule in a few seconds. So before anything else happens, how about we get our hotel rooms?"

Corey and Carrie glared at each other for a few seconds. "Fine," he said.

"Whatever," Carrie said.

* * *

The bands arrived at the Disneyland Hotel lobby with their bags. "We would like to make a reservation for the week," Corey told a female employee.

"Certainly," the employee said. After she typed a few things into the computer, she gave Corey two hotel keys. "Enjoy your stay!"

* * *

And so, the bands found their rooms and unpacked their bags. To make things comfortable, the guys took one room and the girls took the other room. Speaking of the girls, they were trying to decide sleeping arrangements.

"Okay girls," Carrie said. "As the best singer, I feel it's necessary for me to take the bed while the rest of you sleep on the floor."

"And who made you leader?" Laney asked.

"We did," Kim answered.

"We always felt is was natural," Konnie agreed.

"Well you know what?" Laney asked Carrie. "I'm the only girl who isn't in your little band, so I should get the bed."

"Please," Carrie said with an eye-roll. "You're just some former mute freak. What makes you think you can-"

POW!

Kim and Konnie gasped. Laney smirked as she saw Carrie clutching her bruised arm. "You were saying?"

"Fine," Carrie said through gritted teeth. "You can have the bed."

* * *

The rest of the events were uneventful. During dinner, both bands didn't speak to each other. Their server noticed the tension. "Not getting along?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Corey responded.

"Might I tell you about the fantasy dance this Saturday?" the server asked. "It should ease things between you kids."

Laney growled, a few flames briefly surrounding her body. "Okay..." the server said. "Let me know if any of you want dessert."

* * *

That night, the guys were getting ready for bed, agreeing to all sleep on the floor so they could put their bags on the bed. Kin and Kon wore matching pajama tops and pants, but Corey, being more comfortable with his body, only wore his black boxers. Lenny, however, didn't come out of the bathroom.

"What's taking that guy so long?" Kon asked.

"Probably worried about his pretty-boy looks," Corey jokingly guessed. But as if on cue, Lenny started to sing a rather explicit Flo Rida song.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we GO..._

The following sounds were a high-pitched gasp and several tiny moans. "Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby... I am so turned-on right now."

The guys were starting to get uncomfortable, so Corey knock on the door.

CRASH!

"Don't come in! Don't come in!" Lenny squeaked. A few more sounds later, he finally unlocked the bathroom door and came out, wearing an oversized white t-shirt and light blue sweat pants, a nervous expression on his already red face.

Kin couldn't help but let out a small snicker. "Enjoying yourself?"

"It's not funny!" Lenny yelped, still sweating. "Every time I close my eyes, I can still picture her hotness!"

"Who?" Corey asked, glaring at the bassist.

Lenny blushed harder. "My best friend...Carrie," he said. "Every day, she tempts me with her sexy body. She sways her hips when we perform, smacks my rear when she walks past me at school, keeps giving me that look when she talks to me, and various other things. Just a few days ago, I gave her a hug when she positioned my head to her perfect little br-"

"Okay, I think we get it," Corey said. "You like Carrie."

"Not just like," Lenny said. "I lust after her. I just want her to stop playing these games and finally give me that sweet, sweet feeling of satisfaction."

"I sort of know how you feel," Corey said.

"Seriously?" Lenny asked. "Didn't know you lusted after a girl too, Riffin."

"I don't," Corey explained. "But I'm madly in love with Laney."

Lenny chuckled. "What do you see that freak?" he asked.

Corey sighed. "She's the most beautiful girl I ever saw," he said. "I love everything about her. Her sparkling eyes, her lush lips, her angelic voice, her wonderful personality, and her red hair." He let his mind replay past memories. "Those locks look so soft. I just want to feel them between my fingers."

"Bo-ring," Lenny said with an eye-roll. "Come on, Riffin! Don't you get the urge to grope her hips and slip off her pants as you feel the smooth skin she conceals?"

Corey cringed. "I could never do that to Lanes," he said.

"Then you have a serious problem," Lenny said.

The twins stood up. "You're the one with the problem," Kon said.

"I don't have a problem," Lenny said.

"Yes you do," Kin said. "We're going to teach you how to keep your cool in front of Carrie."

Corey's eyes were wide open. "No we aren't..." he muttered under his breath.

"Corey, can't you give this guy a break?" Kin asked. "Sure he tortured you and Laney in the past, but our parents want us to get along."

Corey glared at Lenny. "I'll help, but you better not try anything funny," he said.

"Good," Lenny said, glaring back. "But this doesn't change how I feel about you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were also getting ready for bed. Laney was in the bathroom while the Newman girls were already in their sleepwear. Carrie wore a black tank top and tight white shorts, while Kim and Konnie wore light pink nightgowns. After a half-hour passed, Laney emerged from the bathroom in a light purple nightgown, her hair looking very curly. The Newman girls gasped.

"What?" Laney asked.

"You don't have to dress up for bed," Carrie said.

"What are you talking about?" Laney asked.

Kim squealed. "How did you get your hair to look so curly?" she asked.

"It's naturally this way," Laney answered. "I have to straighten it because it looks all tangled and frizzy."

"No way," Konnie said. "I can't get my hair to look this good."

"Have you thought about letting Riffin see you like this?" Carrie asked.

Laney stammered. "I-I can't..." she said, speaking in a low tone. "He wouldn't see me any different..."

"Hold the phone," Konnie said. "You like Riffin?"

Laney smiled softly. "I guess so," she said. "He's perfect with his beautiful blue eyes, his cute hair, and his hypnotic singing ability."

"Then why don't you show Riffin what he's missing out on?" Carrie asked. She gestured to her own body. "Like me?"

"Why would I do that?" Laney asked in response.

"To toy with him," Carrie answered. "Give him that weak-in-the-knees feeling. Make him think you're into him. It won't be long before he starts lusting after you."

Laney was shocked. "W-Why would I do that?!" she asked.

"It's what I do to Lenny," Carrie answered.

"She's right," Kim said. "During band practice, she deliberately shakes her rear in his direction to make him look at it."

"So why not do the same?" Carrie asked. "I could teach you how to do it right."

"I-I don't want to seduce Core!" Laney yelped. "I really love him."

"Then just show him how beautiful you really look," Carrie said. "I'll let you borrow some of my extra outfits."

"No thank you," Laney insisted, her confidence starting to slip. "I can be beautiful my own way..."

"Doesn't look like it to me," Konnie said. "We can help."

"Oh no," Laney said. "I'm not letting you help me. You'll just make me look ridiculous."

"Just forget about the past for this week," Carrie reassured. "Our parents want us to get along, so that's what we'll do."

"And we'll help you be comfortable with looking pretty," Kim said. "Trust us. We're the best-looking girls in the grade."

"Okay..." Laney said with a glare. "But you better not pull any stuff on me."

* * *

**A/N: Now that the plots have been established, which attractions should the band visit? Post your suggestions in your review so the fic can continue.**


	2. Monday

The next morning, the girls got up to get dressed for the day. While the Newman girls got dressed in the usual looks (with Carrie taking a bit longer for her daily facial treatment), Laney had a longer morning routine. She applied a thin layer of waterproof hair cream to her brush to straighten her red curls, got dressed in her usual outfit, clipped on her favorite yellow barrette, and added a nice layer of eyeshadow and eyeliner for makeup. "You don't have to spend three minutes getting dressed," Carrie said when Laney was finished.

"Yes I do," Laney answered, brushing her hair once more to make sure it was completely straight. "Can't let anyone see what I really look like."

"No you don't," Kim said. "You're already pretty without all that stuff."

Laney didn't respond right away, looking at her feet. "I..." she said, speaking in a low voice.

"Let's just focus on the first step," Carrie said, making Laney look at her. "Guys like girls with nice hair. Use it as a hidden weapon. If you use scented shampoo, try to get him to smell your hair."

"My hair?" Laney asked. "I don't know..."

"Guys like a girl's hair more than this," Carrie explained, gesturing to her chest. "Trust me on this one."

* * *

After breakfast, the bands went to the lobby to plan today's activities. "I say we stop by Fantasyland first," Corey said, looking at the map.

"Corey, we can go to Fantasyland later in the week," Kin pointed out.

"He's right," Konnie agreed. "I actually want to check out the rides in New Orleans Square."

Laney looked at the map. "Isn't that where the Haunted Mansion is?"

Corey's eyes widened. "Haunted Mansion?" he asked.

"What's the matter, Riffin?" Carrie tauntingly asked. "Scared of a little holographic ghost?"

Corey chuckled nervously. "Scared?" he asked. "No. Why do you ask? I'm not scared at all. Why are you looking at me like that? You're the scared one."

"Come on, Corey," Kon said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

As the bands walked passed the pet cemetery, Corey continued to glance at the building. "Core, it's okay if you're scared," Laney said.

Without warning, Corey grabbed Laney's hand. "I'm not scared," he said.

Laney looked over at Carrie, who was walking next to Lenny as she rubbed the back of her head, making her shoulder-length blue hair move up and down. Looking back at Corey, Laney tried her own version of the gesture. "If you're not scared, why are you holding my hand?" she asked sweetly.

Corey looked at their hands. "Because...I don't want to lose you," he said.

Laney smiled. "Thanks for the consideration," she said, moving a loose strand of hair out of her face.

* * *

When the bands got inside the main entrance, a voice was heard overhead.

**"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls, whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight."**

A door opened.

**"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your Ghost Host. Kindly step in all the way, please. And make room for everyone. There's no turning back now."**

The bands got into the room, where they saw the four soon-to-be-stretched portraits on the walls. "Is it me, or do these portraits seem a bit off?" Lenny asked.

Lenny was right. The bearded gentleman was holding a document that had a red heart on the front, the pretty young lady held a parasol with one hand and a pink heart plushie with the other hand, the widow holding a rose appeared to be looking at the eight preteens with a small smile on her face, and the man in a bowler hat was wearing some kind of Cupid costume. Corey was getting uncomfortable by the portraits, tightening his grasp on Laney's hand.

**"Our tour begins here in this gallery, where you see painting of some of our guests as they appear in their corruptible mortal state."**

"That's not what they looked like in that YouTube video," Kim said, feeling confused. At that moment, the doors closed, causing the room to get taller as the paintings stretched, the bottom halves showing different things. The bearded gentleman stood on a pink barrel filled with tiny red hearts, the alligator below the pretty young lady appeared to look at the group with a scaled claw in a thumbs-up gesture, the widow sat on a normal-looking tombstone labeled 'She's a nice young lady, indeed.', and the bowler hat man stood by a heart-shaped water puddle.

**"Your cadaverous power creates an aura of forebode, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination? And consider this dismaying observation. This chamber has no windows and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Of course, there's always my way."**

Suddenly, the lights went out, revealing a corpse dressed as Cupid hanging from the ceiling. Then the room felt as if it was plummeting to the ground, making Kin and Kon scream in fear and Corey pulls Laney in for a surprise hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her body as he closed his eyes.

**"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely... Especially the young lovers. The real chills come later."**

The doors opened again.

**"Now, as they say, look alive, and we'll continue our tour. And let's all stay together, PLEASE."**

"Uh... Core..." Laney said. "It's over."

Opening his eyes, Corey let go. "Sorry..." he said.

Leaving the trick elevator, the bands entered a hallway that featured different portraits hanging on the walls. The lights changed the images, but the changes looked different. The beautiful young princess reclining on a couch became even prettier with long red hair, the gallant knight atop a rearing horse became a skeletal Cupid, the handsome young man didn't age and his hair appeared to have a slight blue tint, the proud galleon changed into the Love Boat, and the beautiful red-haired Medusa remained the same with the only difference being her outfit becoming green and black.

**"There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts from all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here... But there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers?"**

"Hold me, Lenny," Carrie said, lightly hugging him. "I'm scared."

Lenny nervously glanced at Kin, who gave him a thumbs up. Looking back at Carrie, the male bassist carefully put his face into her hair, smelling it. Feeling brave, he put his hand on her hip. "Better?" he asked.

Carrie didn't know what to say. She was so used to Lenny getting nervous, she was surprised by his confident gesture. "Th-Thanks," she said, blushing.

**"If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer."**

"We better get going," Corey said. The group proceeded to continue, approaching statues that looked like they were moving.

**"The carriage that will carry you into the moldering sanctum of the spirit world will accommodate you to a magical journey filled with spirits and wonder."**

"That doesn't sound right," Konnie commented as they approached the Doom Buggies.

**"These spirits haunt in gloomy darkness, so no flash pictures."**

Escorting by an employee, the bands took their seats, Corey and Laney being told to sit in the very back, much to their confusion. "You okay, Core?" Laney asked.

Corey looked nervous. "No really," he said. "Something about this ride seems a bit weird."

"It's supposed to be weird," Kin pointed out. "Otherwise it wouldn't be a _haunted_ mansion."

**"Do not pull down the safety bar, please. I will lower it for you. And heed this warning: the spirits will materialize only if you remain safely seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside. And, watch your children, please."**

With that, the Doom Buggies moved, starting the ride. As they drove past the endless hallway and entered the conservatory, Corey slipped his arm over Laney's shoulder and pulled her close.

**"It seems the young boy named Corey Riffin is already getting comfortable with his special little lady. How sweet."**

Kim and Konnie snickered at that. "How could the announcer know your name?" Kon asked.

"Probably just some leftovers from the Valentine's Day version!" Corey called out for no reason. "You know, when the people who work here get everyone's names so they can surprise you during the ride?!"

The only response came from an animatronic crow, who recited a poem.

"The moment I opened my heart and let you in  
I saw this great love starting to begin.  
I opened my eyes to a vision of you  
I hope, I pray your feelings are true.  
I have loved and I have paid the cost  
And I have felt the pain of the love I lost.  
But, now, I think I have truly found  
An Angel who walks upon the ground.  
You go beyond all limits for me  
Just to show your love endlessly.  
I could search my whole life through  
And never find another 'you'.  
You are so special that I wanted you to know  
I truly, completely love you so."

"Didn't think crows could recite poetry," Konnie commented as the ride continued. It seemed normal until they reached Madame Leota's room. As usual, she recited her chant.

"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat  
Call in the spirits, wherever they're at.  
Rap on a table, it's time to respond  
Send us a message from somewhere beyond.  
Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween  
Awaken the spirits with your tambourine.  
Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond  
Let there be music from regions beyond.  
Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell  
Give us a hint by ringing a bell."

But then the music started to play sappy violin music, the kind one would hear at weddings. Embarrassed, Corey quickly took his arm off Laney, looking at the ground.

**"What's the matter, young Riffin? Not in the romantic mood? Perhaps this will provide some encouragement."**

The next room was the ballroom. But instead of seeing dancing couples, the 'ghosts' were saying things about Laney.

"Is that the young one's friend?"

"She looks pretty for a girl her age."

"He made a good choice for a mate."

"I think she has a wonderful hair color."

As Laney blushed at the compliments, Doom Buggies moved to the attic, where they were greeted by Miss Hatchaway, the ghost bride. Instead of staying in her usual position, she floated over to Laney as the Doom Buggies stopped. "My my, what do we have here?" she asked.

"Core..." Laney nervously muttered.

"Ah yes, the young Riffin's special girl," Miss Hatchaway said. "I must admit, you are a beautiful one. Tell me. Why do you hide it from others?"

"Leave her alone," Corey said, sensing Laney's discomfort.

"Very well," Miss Hatchaway said. "Let me at least give this lovely young lady a parting gift." She removed one of her many pearl necklaces and placed it around Laney's neck.

"Um... Thanks?" Laney asked.

"You are most welcome," Miss Hatchaway said as she floated back into her spot. "Now you better hurry. Your friends are already ahead of you."

As the Doom Buggies resumed, Corey and Laney saw what Miss Hatchaway was taking about. Somehow they were separated from the others! But they still continued on the ride, entering the graveyard section. To their surprise, the five talking busts sang a rather different song.

_Tale as old as time  
__True as it can be  
__Barely even friends  
__Then some body bends  
__Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change  
__Small to say the least  
__Both a little scared  
__Neither one prepared  
__Beauty and the beast_

_Ever just the same  
__Ever a surprise  
__Ever as before  
__Ever just as sure  
__As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time  
__Tune as old as song  
__Bitter sweet and strange  
__Finding you can change  
__Learning you were wrong  
__Certain as the sun  
__Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time  
__Song as old as rhyme  
__Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time  
__Song as old as rhyme  
B__eauty and the beast_

During the song, Corey and Laney nervously glanced at each other. Laney blushed as she took off her barrette, her sideswept bangs covering her face. Corey cupped her chin so she was looking at him and he took her barrette. Using his free hand, he moved the red locks aside and clipped the barrette back into place, her hair no longer hiding her eyes.

The two didn't look away for a while, just gazing into each other's eyes. It was as if they were under the song's spell. Laney was in awe by how those beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the low light, while Corey couldn't help but think about how dazzling she truly was. Subconsciously, they leaned in, their eyelids slowly lowering. They were unaware that the 'ghosts' surrounding them were watching the whole thing.

As the song came to an end, their lips touched. It was brief, but they felt sparks. They opened their eyes, still in that loving trance. Laney couldn't help but smile as Corey smiled as well.

**"There's a little matter I forgot to mention. Beware of hitchhiking ghosts!"**

And the spell was broken. Corey and Laney looked away as they drove past the three 'ghosts'. Then they saw something different in the mirror. Their reflections didn't match at all. In the mirror, Corey wore a black suit and Laney wore a white dress, making them look like a married couple. Their reflections were looking at each other with loving gazes, leaning in as they were about to kiss.

**"It appears the ghosts see a bright future for you children, and it is filled with many happiness and love for years to come. Now I will raise the safety bar, and I hope you enjoyed this ride."**

As Corey and Laney got off, they were greeted by the others. "What happened to you guys?" Kin asked. "We reached the trick mirrors when we noticed you were gone."

"Probably just a loose wire," Corey said. "I'll report it to one of the workers."

"Want us to wait outside for you?" Kon asked.

"I guess so," Corey said with a shrug.

As soon as Laney, Kin, Kon, Carrie, Lenny, Kim, and Konnie were out of sight, Corey sighed in frustration. "Okay you guys, what was that all about?!"

Suddenly, some of the 'ghosts' materialized in front of Corey. "Whatever do you mean, Master Corey?" Miss Hatchaway asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Corey exclaimed. "You all tried to turn this ride into some twisted Tunnel of Love!"

"Cut us some slack, man," a male graveyard ghost said. "Everyone in this building knows you're the son of the demon king."

"We were only trying to make things pleasant for you," one of the female ballroom ghosts said.

"You had the crow recite a poem when it's supposed to be mute, played sappy violin music, ruined the whole ballroom scene, and made the busts sing an offensive song!" Corey exclaimed. "And Ramsley, you didn't stick to the script! You're supposed to be the unseen narrator who doesn't interact with the guests!"

**"But Master Corey, didn't you like the kiss?"**

Corey blinked. "Well... Yeah," he admitted. "But Laney probably didn't!"

Madame Leota floated next to Corey. "Even I can tell you care for her, Master Corey," she informed. "You better claim her as your own before someone else does. Now go. Your friends are still waiting outside."

As Corey headed for the exit, he stopped and looked back at the ghosts. "You better not do this again," he said. "If this ride gets shut down because the employees found out you guys are actual ghosts..." His eyes glowed pale green for a few seconds. "...it's back to the Underworld for you."

* * *

Soon, Corey was reunited with the others. "So, where to next?" he asked.

Kin checked the map. "We could always check out Pirates of the Caribbean," he suggested. "It's just a boat ride."

"I could go for a relaxing boat ride right now," Laney said, looking back at the Haunted Mansion.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Corey said.

* * *

When the bands finally arrived at Pirates of the Caribbean, they were escorted on to a boat big enough for all eight preteens. As the ride began, Carrie and Laney noticed they were going past a dining area. They each got an idea.

"Oh Lenny," Carrie said, ruffling her hair once more. "Don't you just love boat rides?"

Lenny winced at the gesture, but he regained his composure and put his hand around her waist, pulling her in closer. "I guess," he said. Then he planted a kiss on Carrie's head, his lips touching her hair.

Laney sighed and rested her head on Corey's shoulder. "Lanes, how did you feel back there?" Corey asked.

Laney looked up. "Are you talking about the kiss?" she asked.

"Did you like it?" Corey asked in response.

Laney thought back to the moment. "I guess," she said. "I don't really know what came over me. You?"

"I liked it," Corey answered. "It felt...right."

One drop later, the boat came to a blue-lit cave. By then, Laney stopped leaning on Corey. "So we both liked the kiss," she said. "Now what?"

"I don't really know," Corey admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe we should think about this for a while."

"How long?" Laney asked.

Corey thought about that for a few seconds. "By the end of this week," he decided. "And if things don't work out, we can still be friends."

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. Laney smiled as she held hands with Corey, their fingers intertwined. Aside from the fake skeletons, animatronic pirates, and burning buildings, she thought it was somewhat romantic. Even when the ride was over, they were still holding hands. At least until they left the boat.

The two bands spent the remainder of the day New Orleans Square. And for once, they were actually getting along. They weren't Grojband and The Newmans. Instead, they were just eight preteens enjoying what the park had to offer. It was the start of a perfect vacation week.


	3. Tuesday

The next morning, the guys and girls were talking about the previous day. The guys, already dressed, had a lot to say about what happened.

"So it seems our advice worked," Kin said.

"You bet it did," Lenny said with a smile. "Carrie smelled like lavender and vanilla. I don't know which shampoo brand she used, but she should use it more often."

"Nice!" Kon happily exclaimed.

"But did you actually kissed her?" Corey asked with a smirk.

"No," Lenny admitted. "Why, did you kiss your crush?"

Corey grinned in response, indicating a 'yes'. "You kissed Laney?!" Kin asked in alarm.

"Sure did," Corey answered, still smiling. "Her lips felt perfect against mine."

"When are you going to ask her out?" Kon asked, giving Corey a light elbow nudge.

"I don't know," Corey said with a sigh. "I liked the kiss, and she liked the kiss. But I don't want to rush into a relationship. I need to take it slow."

"Well don't wait too long," Lenny said. "Or some other guy is going to take her."

* * *

"You kissed him?!" Carrie asked.

Laney smiled as she applied her makeup. "He was a great kisser," he said.

"Was it when we were separated at the Haunted Mansion?" Kim asked. "Because I never saw you two kiss."

"It was," Laney said, brushing her hair once more. She sighed, looking at the red velvet box that contained her new trinket. "I really don't know what came over me. The busts were singing the theme song for Beauty and the Beast, and the lyrics were influencing me to kiss him."

"No wonder they sang that song," Konnie said. "You are beautiful."

Laney slammed her brush on the vanity. "Me? Beautiful?" She let out an amusing laugh. "Please. That's not me."

"But you are," Carrie said. "You look better than me, and us Newman girls are the stylish gals in Peaceville. How do you do it?"

"I'm just being myself," Laney said. "That's all."

"You're obviously doing something special," Carrie said. "I mean, just look at yourself. You're the prettiest girl back home. Have you thought about that?"

Laney looked at the reflection. She saw a boyish girl with bright red hair, dark green eyes, thin lips, pinkish skin, a slightly pudgy body, and baggy clothes to hide any slenderness. She didn't want others to see her real self, because she knew they wouldn't notice any changes. "No," she said, her voice containing a slight hint of sadness. "The thought never crossed my mind."

"Then it looks like you're missing out on things," Carrie said. "Fortunately, I'll teach you another trick of mine: the booty."

"No happenin'," Laney said. "This booty ain't built for shakin'."

"It's easy," Carrie said, slowly swaying her hips for demonstration. "You have to find a middle ground between Music-Awards-Shocker and Not-Even-Trying. And don't stick it out too much or the bloggers won't stop talking about it for years."

"I thought these lessons were for my 'supposed beauty'," Laney said.

"Don't question the expert," Kim advised.

"Carrie knows what she's doing," Konnie agreed.

"Alright," Laney said, thinking about her own rear. "I just hope it'll work."

* * *

When the group met up again, Corey already came up with today's plan. He immediately brought the gang over to a very tall building. "The Hollywood Tower Hotel?" Laney asked, reading the sign.

Corey let out a very out-of-charater-ish squeal. "This building was in a bedtime story my dad used to read to me!" he exclaimed.

"Looks a bit old," Kin observed, adjusting his glasses.

"It's supposed to be old," Corey explained. "It hasn't been active since 1939."

"What happened to it, mister know-it-all?" Carrie asked.

"I really don't want to tell you," Corey said, still grinning. "Can't spoil anything."

* * *

The hotel lobby looked really old with all the dust and decaying walls. 1930s jazz music could faintly be heard. Laney got into the music, subconsciously swaying her hips to the beat. It wasn't much. Just enough to show movement.

"Wow..."

Laney stopped swaying, surprised by Corey's statement. "What?" she asked.

Corey smiled. "You lied," he said. "You're booty _is_ good for shaking. Why didn't you tell us that when we were working on the music video?"

Laney blushed. Apparently Corey was staring at her rear! "I didn't know either..." she admitted.

"But she does have a good point, Riffin," Carrie said, swaying her hips. "This music sure is catch-"

SLAP!

Carrie froze in place, surprised by the sudden contact. Looking behind her, she saw Lenny, his hand slowly retreating from her. "Sorry," he said, glancing at the ground. "I couldn't help it."

At that moment, a male bellhop walked over to the group. "Are you eight checking in?" he asked.

"No, we're here for a tour of the building," Corey said.

"Very well then," the bellhop said. "Please wait in the library as I prepare one of the elevators."

* * *

In the library, Corey's already big smile became even bigger. "No way!" he exclaimed, looking at the shelves. "I recognize these objects from other bedtime stories!"

Laney looked at the objects. "These are Twilight Zone props," she clarified.

"Sure they are," Corey said. He didn't want to tell the others that the writers who worked for the show were all possessed by demons. They visualized every single bedtime stories from the Underworld by writing them into the scripts. And Corey had a lot of favorites: Time Enough at Last, Eye of the Beholder, It's a Good Life, To Serve Man, Little Girl Lost, Nightmare at 20,000 Feet, Living Doll, and his top favorite was Two.

The disguised demon recalled that story by heart. It was about a man and a woman who were the sole survivors of a great war. Even though they were on opposing sides, they fell in love when he saw her wear a pretty white dress. He even remembered when his mother read that story to him on his first Christmas Eve on the surface world, and he could never forget what she said to him afterwards.

_"Mom, do you think I could find happiness like that?"_

_"Of course, sweetie. Everyone finds their other half some time in their lives. And who knows? Maybe you already met your beautiful bride without realizing it, just like the man in the story."_

Corey's thoughts were cut off when the power went out and a small TV was suddenly turned on. To his surprise (and delight), the opening sequence of the Twilight Zone started to play, then the episode started, showing the hotel as if it was brand new.

**"Hollywood, 1939. Amid the glitz and glitter of bustling young movie talent the height of its Golden Age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right. A beacon for the show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that."**

Corey immediately recognized five people as the same five characters featured in that particular story: singer Carolyn Crosson, her boyfriend Gilbert London, child actress Sally Shine, her nanny Emeline Partridge, and bellhop Dewey Todd. He replayed the paragraph in his mind as he watched the video.

_But then, something strange occurred. A bolt of lightning stuck the hotel. Normally this would have caused a small power outage. But instead, a good portion of the wondrous resort was vaporized almost immediately._

_"What is going on?!" Carolyn asked Dewey, clinging to Gilbert's arm in fear._

_"I do not know, miss Crosson," Dewey replied. "This has never happened before."_

_Before anyone else could utter another word, the lightning bolt entered the elevator and passed through the passengers. They were mutated, their molecules fusing into the electricity as their mortal bodies disappeared. Without a shaft to guide it, the elevator car plummeted to the ground and vanished without a sound._

_"Yep,"_ Corey thought, still smiling. _"Just like in the story."_

**"The time is now, on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story of the Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize, is a service maintenance elevator, still in operator, waiting for you. We invite you if you dare to step abroad because in tonight's episode, you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to...the Twilight Zone."**

The TV was turned off as the lights came back on. The same bellhop as before entered. "I found a working elevator in the boiler room," he said. "I will escort you to it."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Corey squealed as he and the others walked through the boiler room. "I'm going to relive one of my favorite bedtime stories!"

"You mean an episode of the Twilight Zone," Laney corrected.

"Oh... Right..." Corey said. "Twilight Zone episode..."

When the group arrived at the elevator, the doors opened. "I would advise you to put on the available seatbelts," he said. "After all, we don't want a repeat of last year's incident."

* * *

In the elevator, the eight preteens took their seats and strapped in, Grojband sitting up front and The Newmans sitting right behind them. "Why do we even need these things?" Carrie asked.

Corey, who had already took off his beanie and put it in his shorts pocket, could only grin. "You'll see," he said as the elevator doors closed. Then, all of a sudden, the elevator was pulled back from the doors.

**"You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator..."**

A flash of lightning struck, making all the walls disappear.

**"...about to take the strangest journey of your lives. Your destination? Unknown. But this much is clear: a reservation has been made in your name for an extended stay."**

The elevator doors opened, revealing a mirror that showed the group's reflection.

**"Wave goodbye to the real world..."**

As soon as those words were spoken, another bolt of lightning stuck the mirror and the reflections were distorted. Another lightning bolt struck, and the reflections vanished, leaving only an empty elevator in the mirror as the doors closed.

**"...for you have just entered the Twilight Zone."**

The elevator doors opened yet again, showing a hallway.

**"What happened here to dim the lights of Hollywood's brightest showplace is about to unfold once again."**

The five passengers materialized in the hallway, but they were cracking with electricity. Corey smiled and waved at them. "I heard about your story!" he called out to them. "I know each of your names!"

But the passengers didn't respond as they vanished, the room slowly fading out.

**"One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again. But this time...it's opening for you."**

Without warning, the elevator started to jerk up and down violently, making everyone but Corey scream. He was cheering in happiness, closing his eyes just briefly as he enjoyed the ride. Several movements later, the elevator reached all the way to the top, allowing the group to see the whole park from a high vantage point. Then suddenly, it plummeted to the ground at high speed.

"WOO-HOO!" Corey exclaimed, raising both hands in the air. He was very happy, even happier than he usually was. He wished this ride would never end.

CRASH!

The elevator stopped moving, revealing that it was back in the boiler room.

**"The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling. Or you may find yourself a permanent resident...of the Twilight Zone."**

* * *

"That was awesome!" Corey exclaimed as he put his beanie back on. "Right guys?"

The Newmans and the rest of Grojband looked like they thought otherwise. Lenny, Kin, and Kon looked terrified, Carrie, Kim, and Konnie looked ill, and Laney looked like she was combination of both. "What is wrong with you, Riffin?!" Carrie asked. "That was the most nauseating ride I ever rode!"

"No kidding," Konnie agreed. "I thought it was going to be happy. What kind of bedtime stories did your parents read to you?"

"Special ones," Corey explained as the group entered the gift shop. "A lot of them didn't have happy endings. Like this one about aliens who come to Earth with hidden motives." He recited a well-known quote from the story. "But sir, you cannot board the ship! For this book, the one I have finished translating, is actually a cookbook! These aliens wish to feast on our flesh!"

"That sounds a lot like a similar line in the Twilight Zone episode To Serve Man," Kin recalled.

"How about that?" Corey innocently asked. He knew the dialogue was altered when the demon-possessed writers wrote the scripts because the original stories had all of the characters speaking in a formal tone.

The rest of the day was pretty much mundane. After Corey bought a souvenir guitar pick necklace at the gift shop for himself, he and the others simply walked around and visited calmer attractions. It wasn't much. Just enough to prevent the girls from passing out due to the nausea feeling they got from that first ride.


	4. Wednesday

**A/N: This story was originally called Disneyland Vacation. But after having a discussion with a fellow Grojband fan, I changed the title to Laneabella: the Secret Disney Princess. Why? You'll see later on.**

* * *

"So what's today's lesson?" Laney asked as she finished her morning routine.

"The eyes," Carrie answered, pointing at her own. "Guys love looking at them during a moment of comfortable silence. They're drawn by the color. Gives them the sudden urge to kiss you."

"I think I already did that," Laney said, thinking back to the kiss from the Haunted Mansion.

"But did you give Corey a look that shows pure desire and desire?" Carrie asked.

"I don't even remember," Laney recalled. "All I could think about was Core's big beautiful eyes..." She sighed.

Carrie snapped her fingers. "Focus!" she exclaimed. "Don't let his eyes distract you! Show him your in control, not him!"

"But-" Laney started to say.

"Your. In. Control," Carrie repeated. "I'm the expert. I know what I'm doing."

Laney groaned. Maybe Carrie's lessons weren't exactly working for her...

* * *

"Remind me again why we're spending today in this place," Carrie said.

"It was Lanes' choice," Corey explained. "She wanted to go to Critter Country...and it was my way of apologizing for yesterday's incident."

"Figures," Carrie said with an eye-roll.

"Cheer up Carrie," Kim said, looking at the map. "Splash Mountain is in the area. We can always ride that."

"That ride with the talking animals?" Laney asked. Her eyes sparkled in interest. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

The two bands had to ride separately since each 'log' held up to four people. And since it was Laney's idea, Corey let her sit up front. When the ride started, nothing much happened. But as soon as they went inside the 'mountain', filled with animal animatronics, Laney couldn't help but react.

"Awww!" the female bassist gushed. "What a cute little rabbit!"

Corey was surprised to hear that come from his best friend. It was Camp Screamly all over again as he recalled how she had the same reaction to BiteFace. Then again, she also reacted that way to a sheepdog on Comet Day. That got him thinking about all the times Laney showed kindness to just about every animal she saw, even the not-so-cute ones. In fact, it was her gentle hand that stopped the zoo riot! _"It's as if she has Snow White's love of animals,"_ he thought as the ride continued.

One high drop later, Grojband, followed by The Newmans, left the ride. Corey couldn't help but look at Laney. She was smiling and laughing, not giving a care about her drenched appearance. Her makeup was ruined and her hair was slightly curled from the water. He just kept on looking at her. Of course, Laney noticed that. "What?" she asked, looking right at him.

Corey gazed deep into her dark green eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You're best friend?" Laney asked in response, amusingly laughing at the obvious question.

"I know that," Corey said. "But there's something about you that makes you seem different from other girls. You're kind to all animals, you're graceful, and you have good aim. You also look good in everything you wear, even in your usual outfit." He held her hands in both of his. "It's as if you're a real-life fairy tale maiden from an unpublished novel."

Laney was surprised by Corey's speech. "But Core, I'm not that kind of girl," she said.

"Then who are you?" Corey repeated. "What kind of girl can just walk around with everything working in her favor?"

Laney didn't know how to respond to that question. She knew Corey was talking about the beauty pageant, and he was telling the truth. He was right. They could have blackmailed the Newman girls into throwing the pageant so Trina would win. But she volunteered instead. And most importantly, Mayor Mellow bent the pageant rules to her favor after each round. She wasn't even trying to win! So what was going on with her?

"Come on, you two," Lenny said. "We already decided on lunch plans."

* * *

The lunch plans were to be held at the Hungry Bear Restaurant. But unlike the dinner they had at the resort on the first day, all eight preteens were actually getting along with one another. At the moment, they were talking about Grojband's wedding gig.

"So we ended up getting the idea from Trina crying over her favorite sweater," Corey concluded.

"Seriously?" Kim asked in between laughs. "That song was an online hit for weeks!"

Carrie looked at Laney, feeling nervous with Lenny looking at her. "Geez, what happened to your face?" she asked.

"What?" Laney asked in alarm.

"Of course," Carrie said, getting up from her seat. "Your makeup clearly isn't waterproof. Fortunately, I always carry around an emergency makeup bag. You can use some of my stuff as a temporary replacement."

As Carrie dragged Laney to the girls restroom, Corey looked suspicious. "You okay, Corey?" Kin asked.

"Not really," Corey said. "What Carrie did to Laney reminded me of something similar that happened in one of my favorite movies..."

* * *

In the single-stall restroom, Laney had already washed her face clean, readying to put on a new layer of eyeliner. "Thanks for doing this, Carrie," she said. "Didn't think you would actually help me."

"While you're a freak and we're mortal enemies, you're still a girl," Laney explained. "And I don't mind helping girls who have makeup emergencies."

"Wow, thanks..." Laney said.

"And you know what?" Carrie asked. "Turns out you don't need my help. You're already wooing Riffin with your fairy tale looks, Laneabella."

"Uh... WHAT?" Laney asked, nearly poking herself in the eye with the eyeliner pencil.

"You heard me," Carrie said. "You're Laneabella, the Princess of Peaceville. Charmer of all animals, natural-born beauty pageant winner, one with a gifted singing ability as if it was a fairy's gift-"

Laney put the pencil back in Carrie's bag. "Whoa there," she said, interrupting the blue-haired girl. "I'm not a princess. If anything, I'm a boyish girl who doesn't look any different in a dress."

"So that's your problem," Carrie realized. "You don't believe you can look like a pretty girl. What happened?"

"You really want to know?" Laney asked.

"Duh," Carrie replied. "So spill. Tell me what's wrong."

Laney took a deep breath before she spoke. "When I was younger, I was fine with looking girly," she said. "But while girls played pretend with other girls, I was learning different musical instruments. Too bad everyone else thought girls couldn't be musicians. So due to all the criticism and my mom constantly pressuring me to stop wearing dresses, I ditched the girly look and dressed more like a boy. And like magic, everyone stopped criticizing me. But as time went on, I felt that this was who I really am." She looked at her reflection in the restroom mirror, brushing back her hair with a single hand. "Then the beauty pageant came. When I wore that dress, I felt more at ease. But when I realized everyone still saw me as that boyish girl, the fears emerged." Black tears dripped down her face as her voice cracked. "I don't even know who I am anymore. I feel comfortable looking like this, but I wish people could treat me like a la-"

SLAP!

"Get a hold of yourself," Carrie said. "You're a girl, NOT a boy."

"But-" Laney began.

"I'll prove it to you," Carrie interrupted. Then without warning, she lifted up Laney's t-shirt, revealing a pink lace bra covering the female bassist's bosom. "Tell me," Carrie continued, making Laney look at the mirror once more. "Does this look like a boy?"

Laney looked at herself. Underneath the baggy t-shirt, her body with slightly curved and her breasts were slowly developing. She didn't look like a boy at all. "No..." she answered.

"Bingo," Carrie said as she put the t-shirt back into place. "You look like a girl, so technically you ARE a girl. Don't you ever think you're a boy again. Got it?"

"Fine," Laney said. "Just don't tell the others about what just happened."

"Of course I won't," Carrie said. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Now come on. Our food is probably out by now."


	5. Thursday

"I don't believe it," Kin said. "We're finally here."

"It has finally come to this," Kon said.

The former conjoined twins grinned. "We're finally in Tomorrowland!" they exclaimed in unison.

Carrie scoffed at this. "Boys," she told her bandmates. "What's the big deal with space stuff anyway?"

Lenny, however, didn't respond. He was just as excited about it as the twins. "We have to check out Space Mountain!" he said. "I heard it's just like being in the Enterprise!"

"No way!" Kin said. "You're a Trekker too?"

Lenny smirked. "You're looking at the captain of Section 59-S in the online game."

Kon gasped. "You're Captain Marksome?!" he asked.

"The one and only," Lenny answered.

With the three fanboys talking about Star Trek, the others looked at one another. "What just happened?" Corey asked.

"I really have no idea, Riffin," Carrie answered.

* * *

Even when the group finally got to Space Mountain and they took their seats, Lenny, Kin, and Kon were still pretty excited. "YInwIj jaj nIvbogh ghotvam'e'!"* Lenny exclaimed.

"No kidding," Kin agreed. "I feel the exact same way."

"You guys understand Klingon too?" Lenny asked.

"We have every single translating dictionary back home," Kon answered. "Can't play Klingon Boggle without it."

"Man, I love that game," Lenny said. "We should play it some time when we get back to Peaceville."

"Lenny, you have got yourself a deal," Kin said.

And so, the ride started. While Lenny, Kin, and Kon were thrilled, the others weren't exactly feeling the same thing. In fact, Corey only decided they should go to Tomorrowland because it was something Kin and Kon wanted to do.

Yet during the ride, something magical happened. Artificial stars appeared on the walls. They weren't exactly bright, but it provided enough light for Corey to see. And what he saw was Laney, her eyes sparkling in interest. It was as if time seemed to slow down as he continued to looked at her. As she blinked, the disguised demon could have sworn he saw elegant eyelashes. Without thinking, he reached over to her and held her hand. She noticed the gesture and she couldn't but smile. They continued to hold hands throughout the entire ride.

* * *

After the ride, the group tried to decide where do go next. However, Lenny, Kin, and Kon were having so much fun chatting about Star Trek, they really weren't interested in going on rides.

"So my dad gave me The Wrath of Kon as a reward for my good grades and we spent the afternoon comparing it to Star Trek Into Darkness," Lenny concluded.

"You saw Wrath of Kon?" Kin asked.

"That's so awesome!" Kon exclaimed. "Was it really that similar?"

"I guess so," Lenny answered. "But you'll have to see for yourself. Don't want to spoil anything."

"So... What do you guys want to do next?" Corey asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"You guys do whatever you want," Kin said. "We'll meet you at the hotel lobby."

With the three Trekkers already occupied, Corey had a great idea. "Guess we can finally go to the best spot on the park," he decided.

* * *

"You dragged us all the way to Fantasyland, Riffin?!" Carrie asked.

"Don't be so bitter about it," Corey said. "Besides, you ladies can always check out the stores."

"And what exactly are you going to do, Core?" Laney asked.

Corey smirked. "Just a little catching up with some of my favorite movie stars," he answered.

* * *

With Corey doing who-knows-what, Laney and the Newman girls were doing some window shopping. "Laney, I don't know what you see in that boy," Carrie said. "Why would he even want to come here?"

"Beats me," Laney answered with a shrug. "He never told the band about his favorite movies."

Kim saw one store in particular. "The Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique?" she asked. "Isn't that where Penny, Bernadette, and Amy got princess makeovers in The Contractual Obligation Implementation?"

Laney looked confused. "Don't you watch The Big Bang Theory?" Konnie asked.

"Not really," Laney answered.

"Figures," Carrie said. She looked over at Kim. "And yes, I believe so."

Kim squealed. "We have to check it out!" she exclaimed. "The four of us can try on some dresses for fun!"

"I don't know, Kim," Konnie said. "What if they don't have a dress in my size?"

"Don't think like that," Kim reassured her stepsister. "Maybe there's some Plus Size models."

"Well I'm not joining you two," Carrie said. "As if I would wear that disgusting girly junk. Right Laney?"

"Um... It does sound...kind of fun..." Laney admitted.

"Seriously?!" Carrie asked.

"Come on, Carrie," Kim insisted.

"We're not going to actually buy anything" Konnie pointed out.

"Still no," Carrie said. "I would rather get caught singing some pop song than go in that place."

* * *

Inside the store, Carrie groaned as she looked at her reflection. She was wearing a teal dress with a leather belt. "You had to drag me here, didn't you?" she asked.

Kim and Konnie were both wearing blue and yellow dresses. "You have to admit that you look like Merida," Kim said.

"But with blue hair," Konnie added.

"So where's Laney?" Carrie asked.

"I'm in here," Laney answered, still in a changing room.

"Come on, Laney," Kim said. "We want to see how you look."

"I don't think I can get out of here," Laney said. "I look weird."

"Can't be worse than what I'm wearing," Carrie pointed out.

Laney sighed. "Fine," she said. "But you better not laugh." Then she walked out. She was wearing an elegant pink dress with long sleeves.

The Newman girls were all impressed. "Guess I was right," Carrie said. "You look better than me."

"Pink looks great on you," Konnie said.

"Well red is a shade of pink," Kim agreed.

Laney walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. "You don't think I look ridiculous?" she asked.

"Of course not," Carrie answered. "You kind of look like Aurora if she was a redhead."

Laney had to admit Carrie was right. She actually looked pretty in that dress. It felt so...natural. "Thanks Carrie," the bassist said with a smile.

* * *

When the four gal pals were back in their usual outfits, they left the store with a few shopping bags. "Okay, I have to admit that was fun," Carrie said.

"Can't believe you actually got that dress," Konnie said.

"It's for next year's Halloween," Laney explained.

"I'm just glad I finally got some ruby earrings," Kim said. "I'm definitely wearing them for the next gig!"

At that moment, Corey met up with the group. "You guys went shopping?" he asked.

"Of course we did," Carrie answered. "What were you doing anyway?"

Corey smiled as he took out his cellphone. "Just taking a few pictures," he answered, browsing through the virtual photo gallery. Without warning, Carrie yanked the phone from his hands. "Hey, give that back!" he protested.

Carrie ignored Corey and looked through the photos. She couldn't help but snicker. "Wow Riffin," she said. "Didn't know you're attracted to a certain type of girl."

"What do you see, Carrie?" Konnie asked.

"See for yourself," Carrie answered, showing the three girls the phone.

Laney couldn't believe what she saw. Corey had his picture taken with street actresses as some of the Disney Princesses. Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel...

Did he have a soft spot for the franchise?

"It's not what you think!" Corey yelped.

"Oh really?" Carrie asked, giving him back his phone. "You said with wanted to see your favorite movie stars."

Corey's face went red. "I... Uh... You see... Well..."

"Guess the manly leader of Grojband likes a girly doll brand," Carrie said. "What else did you do?"

Corey nervously looked at the ground. "I might have...complimented the traits that I like the most..." he admitted.

"Let me guess," Carrie said. "You're one of those horny guys who draws them in skimpy outfits."

"I'm not like that!" Corey blurted out. He looked at the pictures again. "I love them just the way they are. They're beautiful, sweet, and awesome in their own way." He sighed. "Too bad they're already taken..."

Laney couldn't believe what she heard. She had no idea her best friend loved princesses. "Core, that's nothing to be ashamed of," she reassured.

"Yes it is," Corey said. "I must be the only guy in the world who dreams about being a handsome prince."

"So what if you are?" Laney asked, putting a reassuring hand on Corey's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with having those fantasies. Sure I never really saw those movies, but I can tell you would be perfect for the role."

Corey looked at the red-haired girl. "You think so?" he asked.

Laney nodded in response. "You would make a great prince charming."

Corey smiled. "Maybe you could be my princess," he jokingly said.

With that, Laney removed her hand from Corey, all while the Newman girls snickered. "How about that?" Carrie asked. "Prince Cornelius Riffin and Princess Laneabella Penn. I wouldn't mind seeing that film."

"Laneabella?" Corey asked, looking at Laney.

"It's a nickname," Laney explained. "I'm not really a princess."

"Too bad," Corey said. He playfully punched Laney in the arm. "That pageant you were in reminded me of Snow White."

* * *

That afternoon, the group met up in the hotel lobby. "So we ended up seeing Captain EO," Kin concluded. "It was pretty funny for an 80s movie."

"Especially since Michael Jackson played the only human person in the crew," Lenny said.

"So what did you guys do?" Kon asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Corey answered, glancing at Laney. "Just learned a few things about each other."

* * *

*** Translation: "This is the best day of my life!"**


	6. Friday

The next morning, Corey told the guys what happened yesterday. He was expecting them to laugh, but by the time he was done, they had different reactions.

"It's okay, man," Lenny said. "A guy can like girly things."

"No it's not," Corey said. "It's not normal for a guy like me to have a non-dirty fascination with beautiful princesses."

"Dude, I have a sewing hobby," Lenny pointed out. "Carrie, Kim, and Konnie don't think that's weird."

"Besides, it sounds like it has something to do with Laney," Kin said. "Do you see her as your very own princess?"

"What?" Corey asked. "No! I just think she's very beautiful."

"Awww!" Kon said. "You do think she's a princess!"

"It's okay if that's how you see her," Kin said. "I just can't get how Laney would even resemble a princess."

* * *

As for the girls, Laney felt like changing up her style. It wasn't a big change. All she did was tie her hair up in a ponytail instead of wearing her yellow barrette. Of course, the Newman girls noticed it. "Looks like Laneabella is trying to impress her prince," Carrie said.

"No I'm not," Laney said. "I just feel like wearing a ponytail today."

"Sure you are," Carrie said.

"I'm serious," Laney insisted. "What's wrong with looking nice just of your own self?"

"I'll show you," Carrie said. She took off her beanie, resulting in messy bangs slightly covering her eyes. "Guys always seem to notice when girls make small changes to their looks. For some reason, it's all they can think about."

"I don't think Corey will notice my hair," Laney said.

"Oh, he will," Carrie disagreed. "I make small changes to my look once in a while, and Lenny goes nuts over those changes."

Laney looked at her reflection once more. Carrie was right before. How different will today be, anyway?

* * *

The girls met up with the guys in the dining room, where they enjoyed a delicious pancake breakfast. As they ate, the two 'couples' of the group were having some special moments.

"You have a Rocklympus bible too?!" Kon asked.

"Uh... Sure I do," Lenny answered, nervously glancing at Carrie. "How else could I..." He gulped. "...perform so well with my bandmates?"

"What's wrong, handsome?" Carrie asked, smiling in satisfaction. "Feeling a bit..." She leaned in to whisper the rest of the sentence into his ear. "...turned-on?" She moved back, grinning seductively.

Lenny took a deep breath, trying to not lose control of his hormones. "You're not wearing your lucky beanie," he pointed out.

"Just wanted to try something different," Carrie said. "Like what you see?"

Lenny smirked. "Actually, yes," he said, feeling somewhat confident. Then he reached up and brushed a hard through Carrie's bangs. "Maybe you shouldn't wear that beanie more often."

Carrie felt herself blushing, her own confidence starting to slip. "I-I-I only wear it because of my bangs," she stammered. "They get so frizzy and tangly all the time."

"Then why do they feel soft?" Lenny asked, moving his hand to Carrie's cheek.

Carrie didn't know how to respond to that. She was trying to make Lenny all nervous and blushy, but the tables were turned and _she_ ended up feeling all nervous and blushy! What was going on with her?

Kin cleared his throat. "Oh, right," Lenny said, shifting his hand to Carrie's waist and pulling her closer to him. "Back to our conversation about the Rocklympus gods."

As Lenny, Kin, and Kon continued to have more things in common (with Kim and Konnie watching them), Corey felt left out. Sure he was a guy, but he wasn't really crazy about Star Trek and Rocklympus history. The things he did like were making music and checking out the latest Disney Princess merchandise, although that last one was a secret obsession. He just never really got into typical guy stuff.

Besides, his human mother was the one who introduced Corey to the Disney Princess franchise. He remember when she first showed him the movie Cinderella. He was drawn to the cute talking animals and the idea that magic could exist. But what he really liked was the titular character, whom the young demon saw as perfect beauty in a girl. Everything about her looks were dazzling, especially the scene when her torn dress was magically transformed. Even thinking about that first time he saw it made his heart skip a beat as his mouth went dry. Since then, he vowed to find a girl as beautiful as Cinderella. Someone with sparkling eyes, graceful movements as she walked, outfits that always seemed to enhance her beauty, perfect hair that looked and felt so soft-

_"Why does Laney have her hair in a ponytail?"_

Corey couldn't help but think about the red-haired girl sitting next to him, especially since her hair was worn differently today. It was distracting him. With her hair out of the way, Corey could see all of her face. Every bit of smooth flesh was exposed, even her cute little earlobes. Without thinking, he leaned over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek, right below her ear.

Laney noticed the small gesture of affection. "What was that for?" she asked, glancing at Corey.

The disguised demon blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "I, uh...like your hair," he said.

Laney blinked, amazing something like that was coming from her best friend. "You do?" she asked.

Corey didn't respond. Instead, he stuffed a forkful of pancake into his mouth. He quickly nodded, still blushing. Laney couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Thanks Core," she said.

* * *

After breakfast, the group headed for the first ride of the day: the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith. Reason? It was Carrie's idea. Unfortunately, a certain Underworld native was confused about the name.

"What's an Aerosmith?" Corey asked.

"You're kidding me" Carrie said. "Corey Riffin has never heard of one of the legendary names in rock music? Have you been living under a rock?"

"You could say that..." Corey admitted. "Why are we even here?"

"Because of what happened on Tuesday," Carrie answered. "Think it's time I returned the favor."

* * *

Inside the building's lobby, Corey saw posters of various past musicians, both solo acts and bands. "Are all of these people rock stars?" Corey asked.

"Yes Corey," Kin answered with a dull tone in his voice. "Shouldn't you know that already?"

"Not really," Corey explained. "Wonder why the Bubble Bunch Band doesn't have a poster up here."

"You've never heard of any of these people?" Laney annoyingly asked. "Then why did you agree to form Grojband?!"

Corey shrugged. "Because you told me I have a nice singing voice," he recalled.

He was right. After all, Laney remembered how that conversation went a year ago...

**Flashback (from Power Swap)**

_"Didn't know you were a good singer," Laney said._

_"It's a hobby," Corey said._

_"Well I liked it," Laney said. "It was the most beautiful thing I ever heard."_

_"Y-You think so?" Corey asked. "I never took any lessons."_

_"You still sounded perfect," Laney said. "In fact, I might as well tell you I've been taking bass lessons. Maybe we can form our little group."_

_"What about Kin and Kon?" Corey asked. "Can't leave them out."_

_"We'll get them to join," Laney continued. "The four of us can perform songs together. With your beautiful voice, we'll become a band better than the Newmans."_

_"Better than the Newmans?" Corey repeated._

_"Exactly," Laney said._

**End Flashback**

_"That was after Corey sang Fade Away by Greg Cipes during Broadway Rocks,"_ Laney thought. Thinking back to that memory, she realized that she developed a crush on Corey as he performed that song. It was as if he used it to brainwash her into liking him. She looked at the blue-haired boy as he asked Carrie about the posters. He seemed like a nice guy. There was no way he could have hypnotized her.

Right?

* * *

It wasn't long before the eight preteens set foot on the ride. "Ready to get blown away by the most rocking roller coaster ever, Riffin?" Carrie asked.

Corey stuffed his beanie into his shorts pocked before he strapped himself in. "You don't think I can handle it, Carrie?" he asked in response.

"From what I heard, this is the fastest coaster in the whole park," Kim recalled.

"Yeah," Konnie agreed as the cars moved up a little. "I heard this ride made someone end up in the hospital."

"Wicked!" Kin and Kon exclaimed in union as they bumped fists.

"That's just a rumor," Carrie said, scoffing the very thought. "Rides have been tested before they become open to the public to make sure that stuff doesn't happen."

"Mock me all you want," Kim said, adjusting her glasses. "Just don't start complaining if you end up getting si-"

Without warning, the cars zoomed off, indicating that the ride was starting. Like Kim said, it was pretty fast, and the rapid flashing multicolor lights were making things VERY unsettling. Even Corey was freaking out as he grasped the safety bar, unaware that pale blue sparks of electricity were sparkling on his fingertips.

That's when things got worse. Instead of slowing down, the cars sped up at a faster speed, making anyone who saw them see nothing but a huge blur. Worst of all, it kept on going multiple times instead of stopping after one loop.

After what felt like hours, the ride finally came to a stop, smoke emerging from the front car. The whole group was terrified to even get out. "What. Was. That?" Carrie asked, gasping for breath.

"I heard the ride was fast," Kim said. "But I didn't think it was _that_ fast."

An employee rushed over to the cars. "Are you kids okay?" he asked.

"Do we _look_ okay to you?" Laney asked in response.

The employee unstrapped the preteens and helped them get out. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened," he said. "There was a small power surge in the ride and it must have severed the breaks. I'm afraid the ride will have to be shut down until further notice."

Corey's eyes widened. Then he looked at his own hands. "Oh great..." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

The two bands soon found themselves in the nearest first aid station to recover from the shock. "So let me get this straight," a woman employee said. "You were one the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster when it lost control and sped up before coming to a complete stop after a few hours?"

Konnie nodded in response, too ill to even speak. "Then you kids should avoid getting on any more rides for the rest of the day," the employee said. "Stay on the ground and do calmer activities. Hopefully you'll feel better by tomorrow."

* * *

And so, the group left the first aid station, but they weren't too happy with what just happened to them. "Nice going, Carrie," Corey said as he shakily put his beanie back on.

"Oh what, so it's my fault for suggesting that ride?" Carrie asked.

"When it malfunctioned," Corey said.

"I didn't know that was going to happen," Carrie insisted.

Kin, sensing an argument forming, got in between the two lead singers. "Come on, guys," he said. "We can still do fun stuff in the park. For instance, it is getting close to lunchtime. How about we head over to the nearest restaurant and get something to eat?"

Corey and Carrie briefly glared at each other. "Fine," they said in unison.

"Good!" Kin said with a smile. "And maybe we can put this ride mishap thing behind us so we can enjoy the rest of the day."

* * *

That night, the preteens headed back to the hotel feeling somewhat better. When they got there, Carrie noticed a sign near lounge. "Hey guys," she said. "There's some kind of karaoke thing going on. How about we take part in that before dinner?"

"Karaoke?" Corey asked with a smile. "Sure, why not? I really enjoy participating in them."

Laney smiled, recalling all the times Corey got on that stage to take part in every single karaoke opportunity and do his best to sing along to some Green Day hit. Like what happened during the Peaceville Founder's Day picnic three months ago.

**Flashback**

_Corey was already onstage in the middle of performing. As he sang, Kin and Kon cheered as Laney looked at him with an amusement smile on her face._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk aloooooooooone..._

_He then proceeded to play air-guitar ridiculously as he used his own voice to imitate guitar chords. Laney couldn't help but giggle as he resumed singing._

**End Flashback**

"I guess it would be fun," Laney said. "Just don't overdo it like what happened during Founder's Day, Core."

Corey's face turned red. "You're not going to let that go, are you?" he asked.

"Nope," Laney answered with a smile.

* * *

And so, the preteens had fun taking part in karaoke. Of course, Corey made a fool of himself as he sung along to Green Day's Basket Case. But then, something happened that changed things.

"You should get up there, Laney," Kim suggested.

"Wh-What?" Laney asked. "I'm not exactly the best singer in the world..."

"Come on, Lanes," Corey said. "You did good when we sang for the wedding gig."

"Exactly," Laney said. "_We_. I don't want to perform solo."

"Guess I have no other choice," Carrie said. Then she dragged Laney on to the stage, forced the microphone into her hand, and walked back down to her seat.

Laney felt nervous as a spotlight shined on her. As the music started, she looked at the screen. Then she took a deep breath and sang the best she could.

(A/N: The following song is a short version of The Me That You Don't See by Laura Marano.)

_I've been wishing for something missing_  
_To fill this empty space_  
_To show the person behind the curtain_  
_So you'll understand_  
_Who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

_To be standing tall_  
_No shadows at all_  
_That's all I really want to do_  
_To be a circle of one_  
_Stepping into the sun_  
_Sharing the light that's here with you_  
_I'm here with you_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

By the time Laney was done, just about everyone in the audience stood up and cheered. Corey, on the other hand, was in awe. The way his best friend sang that song reminded him of what he called the Disney Princess Song of Desire, a common element in just about every one of his favorite movies. That left a single thought in his brain as Laney walked off the stage and sat back next to him.

_"Have I fallen in love with an actual Disney Princess?"_


	7. Saturday

It was the last day of the Disneyland vacation, and Corey insisted on bringing the group to Fantasyland. After all, the girls just went shopping the last time they came, while Lenny, Kin, and Kon didn't visit the section at all. By the time it was close to nighttime, only Corey was satisfied.

"This is your favorite part of Disneyland?" Kin asked.

"Didn't seem that magical to me," Kon said.

"Come on, you guys," Corey said. "You have to admit the teacup ride was fun. It was just like being in Alice in Wonderland!"

"Whatever you say, Riffin," Carrie said. "Right now I just want to get ready for the fantasy ball back the resort."

"Fantasy ball?" Corey asked. "That's tonight?"

"Duh!" Carrie replied. "It's a nice way to end our week-long vacation. Now come on girls. We need to get ready."

As the girls headed over to the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique (with Carrie forcing Laney to come with them), the guys headed back to the resort. "So, does anyone know where we can find suits?" Corey asked.

"I'm wearing one," Kin said, pointing at his own t-shirt.

"I don't think that counts as a suit," Kon said.

"Oh," Kin said. "Then maybe the resort employees can give us some rentals."

"Don't get your hopes up," Lenny said. "It's not like they're handing out costumes for anyone who wants to attend this fantasy ball."

* * *

In the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique, Carrie, Kim, and Konnie walked over to a separate section of the store. "Okay girls," Carrie said. "Ready to our princess makeovers?"

"We sure are, Carrie," Konnie answered.

"What are these 'princess makeovers' anyway?" Laney asked.

"It's easy," Carrie answered. "According to The Big Bang Theory, since you apparently don't watch the show, all you have to do is select your design and the employees take care of the rest."

Kim looked at the brochure. "What if we all went with the Rock Glamor Girl design?" she asked.

"Heck yeah!" Konnie agreed. "I could go for that look."

"Oh no," Laney said, nervously shaking her head. "I don't want to take part in this."

"Why not?" Carrie asked. "This fantasy ball requires everyone attending to wear costumes."

"I don't want to go to this dance," Laney said. She looked at the ground. "I won't even look good in a dress..."

"Fine," Carrie said. "Guess there's only one thing I can do." She, Kim, and Konnie walked over to the front desk and they each gave a woman employee a wad of cash. "We'll go with the Rock Glamor Girl looks," the blue-haired girl said. She briefly glanced at Laney. "And do a little something special for Laneabella over there."

"Is she the red-haired girl looking at the dresses on display?" the employee asked.

"Yeah, that's her," Carrie answered. "Poor girl doesn't think she's pretty."

"I'll see if someone can fix that," the employee said. "In the meantime, enjoy your makeovers."

* * *

While the Newman girls were getting pampered, Laney continued to look at various clothing and jewelry. She couldn't help but wonder what other Disney Princess styles would look good on her. Belle? Ariel? Cinderella? Maybe she would look good in blue...

"Are you Laneabella?"

Laney noticed a different woman employee was standing next to her. "It's Laney," she corrected.

"No, I was told your name is Laneabella," the employee said. "And you really need some help."

"Seriously?" Laney asked. "If this is about Carrie, I already told her I'm not interested."

"But your friend must have already paid for your makeover," the employee said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Laney groaned, knowing Carrie would make sure she took part in this experience. "Fine," she said. "I'll play along."

* * *

As for the guys, they were in their hotel room getting suited up. Lenny, Kin, and Kon were already dressed and they were currently waiting for Corey to finish up. "Come on, Riffin," Lenny said. "You should be done by now."

"Give a few more minutes," Corey said from inside the bathroom. "I'm almost done. Just have to take care of a few more details."

Three minutes later, Corey emerged from the bathroom. When he did, Lenny, Kin, and Kon were surprised. While all four boys were wearing black and white rental suits, Corey was the only one who actually spruced up. His usually messy blue hair was combed back and his beanie was off. In fact, he looked rather mature for a twelve-year-old boy.

"Looking good, Corey," Kin said.

Kon sniffed. "Is that cologne I smell?" he asked.

"It sure is," Corey answered, straightening his tie.

"Yeah, I get it," Lenny said. "You clean up nicely. Now we better head down to the lobby. The dance must have started by now."

* * *

Back in the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique, Laney entered a dressing room with a white shopping bag containing her dress and shoes. She took a look at her current self in the provided mirror. Since the employee made her wash off her makeup first, her face was perfectly clean. Other than that, she was still the same-old Laney Penn. There was no way she could look like a princess afterwards. Right?

Taking a deep breath, Laney took off her t-shirt and jeans, hanging them up on small hooks. Once her boots were off, she took out the dress. It was a strapless yellow-green gown with a sparkling torso. Noticing it had a built-in bra, she took off her own bra before she slipped on the gown. When she was done with the zipper, she took out the shoes, which resembled seafoam green 'glass' slippers, and put them on her feet. Just like in Cinderella, they fit perfectly, her feet not even in pain.

Laney checked her reflection once more. To her surprise, she looked prettier than before. Every curve that was once concealed was visible, including her slowly developing bosom. _"Yep,"_ she thought, removing her yellow barrette. _"Definitely not a boy."_

* * *

Carrying the same white bag that now contained her own clothes, boots, and barrette, Laney walked over to a different section of the building, one for the remaining parts of the makeover. "There you are, Laneabella," the employee said. "You look so beautiful in that dress."

Laney found herself blushing at that comment. "Thanks..." she said, taking a seat.

"now that you're dressed properly, let me finish things up so you'll look just like a princess," the employee said. Then she worked on Laney's hair and face. The bassist couldn't tell what she was doing, but she still felt the same. Even if her bangs were straightened and mascara was applied to her eyelashes.

For finishing touches, the employee placed a silver tiara on Laney's head. "Are you friends with a blue-haired girl?" she asked.

"Carrie?" Laney asked in response. "Yeah, I know her. Why do you ask?"

"Because she asked me to give you this," the employee answered, taking out a familiar pearl necklace and putting it around Laney's neck. "Is it yours?"

"Yeah..." Laney said, recognizing the necklace. "It is."

"How odd," the employee commented. "It looks a lot like one of the pearl necklaces the ghost bride from the Haunted Mansion wears. You didn't steal it from her, did you?"

Laney laughed nervously. "No, I got it as a gift..." she said.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," the employee said. "After all, many necklaces look the same."

* * *

Laney met up with the Newman girls in the front lobby, seeing them dressed as rocker girls. Kim's glasses were off (a sign she was wearing contacts) and she wore a black tube top, a ripped blood red skirt, and ruby sneakers. Her hair was done in a loose ponytail, hanging right near her shoulders. Konnie wore a teal knee-length dress and black flats. Her hair was worn loose, not sticking out as she usually had it. Carrie, however, was still the prettiest. She wore a VERY revealing dark blue dress that exposed her right leg and plenty of cleavage, her feet concealed by black high heels. Her hair was completely straightened and her lucky beanie was absent, her messy bangs slightly covering her eyes. But when Laney showed up, all three girls were surprised.

"Wow Laney," Kim said. "You look great."

"Not bad for a freak," Carrie agreed, smirking in satisfaction.

"You look just like a princess," Konnie said.

"Please," Laney said, walking over to a mirror. "I probably still look the sa-"

But what the bassist saw was a huge surprise. She didn't look boyish at all. Her hair was brushed back and curled naturally, her bangs being the only locks of hair dangling in front of her face. The gown and shoes she wore brought out the emerald color in her eyes, which were framed by long dark eyelashes that rested on each eyelid. Her lips, no longer thin, were coated in a shimmering shade of black lipstick. The gems on the tiara were the same color as the gown, the stainless steel continuously sparkling in the light. And of course, her pearl necklace matched the outfit perfectly, making her wonder if that ghost knew about the fantasy ball.

All in all, she looked exactly like a beautiful fairy tale maiden, her beauty outshining all other women.

"Like what you see, Laneabella?" Carrie asked, still smirking.

Laney looked back at the Newman girls, her lips slowly forming a smile. She could see why Carrie kept on calling her that. She was no longer Laney Penn, boyish bassist of Grojband. This girl was Laneabella, the dazzling princess of Peaceville.

"Thank you, Carrie," the young princess said. "I truly feel beautiful."

"Told you you're beautiful," Carrie said. "Now let's head back to the resort. We have a party to attend."

"Shouldn't we drop off our clothes first?" Kim asked.

"Oh, right," Carrie said, blushing. "Forgot about that."

* * *

On the way back to the resort, Laney felt uncomfortable. Not because of the outfit, but because she wondered if the guys would see her differently. After all, she could never forget what happened after the pageant.

_"Core, we could have used that an hour ago! I wouldn't have had to put on a dress!"_

_"Well you'll never have to wear one again, fella."_

Laney took a deep breath as she tried not to cry. What Corey said hurt her feelings, making her insecure about her looks. She kept on dressing like a boy because of those words, thinking he probably didn't see her any differently that day.

"Mommy, is that a new Princess?"

Laney saw who said that. It was a little blonde girl who was walking by with her mother. "Do you mean the girl in the green dress?" the mother asked.

"Uh-huh," the girl answered as she nodded.

"I don't know, sweetie," the mother said. "Why don't you go ask her yourself?"

"Okay mommy," the girl said. Then she walked over to Laney, making her stop. "Excuse me, miss. Are you a new Princess?"

Laney was surprised to hear that, but she smiled and played along. "Sure I am," she said. "Just call me Laneabella."

Carrie, Kim, and Konnie stopped walking and smirked at each other. They wanted to see how this went.

* * *

**Several Minutes Later...**

After getting back to the resort, the girls dropped off their bags before heading over to the ballroom. "So Laneabella, surprised a little girl thought you were a costumed actress?" Carrie asked.

Laney blushed. "Come on, Carrie," she said. "I look nothing like those park actresses."

"You let the woman have her daughter's picture taken with you," Kim recalled.

"I didn't want to disappoint her..." Laney insisted. As much as she liked having a little girl think she's a new a Princess, she still wasn't sure if Corey would see her differently. She was actually too scared to confront him while she was dressed beautifully. Those words still echoed through her mind.

_"Well you'll never have to wear one again, fella."_

What if he still felt the same way?

* * *

Inside the ballroom, everything was running smoothly. The partygoers were having fun chatting, enjoying some food and refreshments, or even dancing to instrumental music provided by an orchestra. As for Corey, Lenny, Kin, and Kon, they were off to the side as they waited for the girls to arrive.

As an attempt to kill some time, Lenny took out a small yellow token and started flipping it using his right hand. "Sure is taking the girls a long time to get here," he said.

Corey couldn't help but look at the token. "Why are you doing that?" he asked.

"You mean flip my lucky token repeatedly?" Lenny asked in response. "I normally do it before me and the girls perform. It doubles as a band ritual and finger warm-up."

"Hey boys. Did you miss us?"

That voice was coming from Carrie, who just arrived alongside Kim and Konnie. Lenny's eyes grew in size as he quickly shoved his token into his pants pocket. "Carrie..." he said, looking at the confident singer's curved body.

"Like what you see?" Carrie asked, letting her boy-toy get a full look at her rock glamor beauty.

Lenny felt himself getting tighter. That dress left little to the imagination, and he knew he was going to lose it any minute. He did the only thing he could do: beat her at her own game. "Why wouldn't I like it?" he asked in response. Then the male bassist held her hand and pulled her closer to him, his other hand moving to her hips. "You look hot," Lenny whispered.

Carrie felt flustered again. Her lips were only inches apart from Lenny's, and he was giving her a suggestive smirk that made her feel like a nervous wreck. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just treating you how you've been treating me," Lenny answered. He moved his hand from her hips to her rear, giving it a firm squeeze. "How does it make you feel?"

Carrie gasped from the squeeze to her rear. She felt herself getting awfully tight and sweaty. "I-I feel...turned on..." she stammered.

"Thought so," Lenny said, still smirking. "Now what do you say to a little dancing?"

With that, Carrie and Lenny walked out to the dance floor and engaged in a rather seductive waltz. With each step, Lenny became more and more confident, pleased to see Carrie as a hormonal wreck this time. With his body pressed up against hers, he could see her blush. And he enjoyed it.

Meanwhile, Corey, Kin, Kim, Kon, and Konnie were watching the couple. While the former conjoined twins and the stepsisters were pleased with Lenny's progress, Corey was feeling bad. "Is Laney going to show up?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Konnie asked in response. "She's wearing a pretty dress."

"But she didn't want to come in," Kim said. "Maybe she feels nervous."

* * *

Laney WAS nervous. She stood near the closed doors, not sure if she should enter the ballroom. What if Corey didn't recognize her? After all, he was going to see her natural curls and eyeshadow-free face for the first time. He would think he just met a complete stranger!

But then, Laney thought about what happened during that pageant. Corey's facial expressions were different at the time. His eyes looked glossy when he first saw her outfit, and he had a loving smile on his face when she was crowned the winner. And how could see forget about what he said to her.

_"I gotta admit. You make a cute girl...bro."_

She also remembered what he looked like when he said that. He was eyeing her black and bright green dress and he looked pretty darn happy. It was as if he enjoyed seeing his best friend look feminine.

Of course, Corey was never the same afterwards. Even when she was back in her usual outfit after the pageant, he looked at her as if he saw her in a new light. Then there was what he said after that day.

_"A golden tiger, huh? Reminds me of Ja- I mean, this girl I saw in one of my favorite movies."_

_"Don't worry, Lanes. You'll look amazing as a ninja superhero."_

_"You could have done more on your medieval costume. What's wrong with wearing a princess dress?"_

_"I think the mohawk looks better than a side ponytail. Now everyone can see your pretty little face."_

_"Sorry about the wig, Lanes. It was the last one I could fine in the costume store. I really miss seeing your eyes when we perform."_

_"Told you I can give you a massage using only my feet."_

_"I don't know if it's the lighting or angle, but you look curvier after we used Kin's time machine."_

_"How do I know Otis? Eh... It's a complicated story, Lanes. Not everyone can have a princess-perfect life like you."_

_"Has anyone ever told you your hair looks prettier when wet?"_

That's when Laney realized it. Corey wasn't clueless. He has been complimenting her ever since the pageant! There was only one thing she could do.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Carrie and Lenny had already finished their dance, their lips only inches apart. "Lenny, why are you doing this?" Carrie asked, her voice in a husky whisper.

"Because you're so darn sexy," Lenny whispered back. Then he leaned forward and-

The ballroom doors opened and a girl entered. When she did, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, the music coming to an end. Even Carrie and Lenny snapped out of their lust-filled trance.

Corey looked over at the doors to see why this girl was so special, and a glossy look appeared in his eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, practically the prettiest girl in the room. Her bright red hair was really curly, each individual curl gently bouncing as she moved. The yellow-green gown she wore fit nicely around her slightly curved body and he could see 'glass' slippers on her cute little feet. Without even thinking, the disguised demon found himself walking over to the now-cleared dance floor, standing right below the disco ball. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked.

As people cleared a path for Laney, she saw a handsome young man standing on the dance floor as if he was waiting for her. Recognizing the neatly-combed blue hair, she knew that boy was indeed Corey. The princess immediately walked over to him, her eyes and tiara sparkling in the ballroom lights. Her movements were slow and graceful, not wanting to rush this moment.

Eventually, Laney made it to Corey. Both preteens were amazed at what they saw. "Laney?" Corey asked. With his princess up close, he could see tiny features of her beauty. Those pretty eyelashes that framed her emerald green eyes, her lush lips coated in a beautiful shade of black lipstick, the faint blush on her cheeks... He could even see a shimmery silver tiara on her head. And was that her new pearl necklace on her neck?

"Corey..." Laney replied, amazed by how mature Corey looked. This was an upgrade from when he tried to look fancy for the wedding gig. His poor excuse for a tux was a light blue button-up shirt, a faded blue vest, and a light blue clip-on bow tie with his usual shorts and sneakers. He even had to gel back his messy hair at the last minute. So much different from his current formal look. He was wearing an actual black and white suit, and his hair looked so natural, not a stray blue strand out of place. She knew right away that this was no small crush. It was true love.

"Wow Lanes," Corey said, his fingertips gently touching her cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Laney felt a new warmth emerge from within her. While the Newman girls told her how pretty she looked, it had a deeper meaning coming from Corey. "Thanks Core," she said. "I...actually feel beautiful." She blinked back tears of joy. "I really do."

As the preteens continued to gaze into each other's eyes, The Newmans and the former conjoined twins noticed the other partygoers talking about the two lovers.

"Where did this girl come from?"

"How does this boy know her?"

"They look so cute together."

With perfect timing, the music resumed. But it was a different melody, more romantic and lovingly. And if things weren't magical enough, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight shined on the two. Their eyes sparkled in the low light, knowing what they should do. But Corey was hesitating. Was it worth risking his friendship with the one he mostly cares about?

"What's wrong, Corey?" Laney asked, her angelic voice sounding sad.

"I never really danced formally before," Corey admitted.

But Laney knew what to do. She held Corey's hand and used her free hand to move his other hand to her waist. "It's okay," she said, placing her free hand on his shoulder. "It's just like in those Princess movies you claim to watch."

Corey took a deep breath. "Alright," he quietly said. "Just like in those movies. Use the beat as a guide, and..."

Just like in Cinderella, Corey and Laney embraced in a very romantic dance all while the spotlight followed their every move. Corey was ever-so graceful, making sure he didn't drop his princess as he twirled her around. No one dared to disturb the moment, not even Carrie.

Corey gazed into Laney's dark green eyes. He always dreamt about dancing with a beautiful princess. And here she was, a girl even prettier than Cinderella, and he loved that Disney Princess for her beauty. Laney, on the other hand, was happy to finally get treated like a lady for once. It was an amazing experience of her. She felt confident and beautiful, and she could hear the other partygoers whisper about her. She heard every single word as she continued to dance with Corey.

"She looks so beautiful."

"How did she get her hair like that?"

"That boy is very lucky to have her."

This was what Laney wanted. People were no longer criticizing her. They were accepting her as the princess she secretly was. And it dawned on her. The ghost giving her a pearl necklace, the singing busts serenading her and Corey, how she looked good dressed as Aurora... It was all leading up to this night. She was somehow living her own fairy tale story in the magical place on Earth! It was as if magic forces were helping her realize her true destiny as the Peaceville princess.

And guess what? She liked every single moment of this vacation.

When the music came to an end, Corey dipped Laney down, their lips in close proximity. Even when they were finished, they didn't break eye contact. They didn't say a word, not sure what to do next.

"What are you waiting for?" Kin called out. "Kiss the girl!"

"Yeah!" Kon agreed. "Kiss the girl!"

With that, Kin and Kon started to chant 'Kiss the girl!'. Sure enough, The Newmans joined in, followed by the other partygoers. Corey and Laney heard them, but they weren't sure if they should do that. But when he saw Laney looking so pretty, his life flashed before his eyes, replaying every single moment they had. Their first meeting on the kindergarten playground, when they became friends during the Haloween festival, him giving her a yellow barrette to keep her hair out of her eyes, their pretend wedding on Valentine's wedding, becoming friends with Kin and Kon in sixth grade, last year's Broadway Rocks (where Laney was the first to suggest the band idea), the wedding duet, how she accidentally won the beauty pageant just for being herself, working together for the Peaceville town clean-up, this week's vacation in Disneyland...

So Corey kissed the girl he loved from the moment he first saw her seven years ago. And as the audience cheered, he moved his hand to her waist and she moved her own hands to his shoulders, kissing back. This was different from their previous two kisses. The first one, which was on Valentine's Day, was of happiness and friendship. The second one, which was during the Haunted Mansion ride, was quick and full of conflicting emotions. But this kiss, their third one, felt different. The emotions experienced were that of true and genuine love, indicating they have found their beloved. When they parted, they knew this was no mistaken. Cornelius Trevor Riffin and Laney Penn were meant to be together.

"So...now what?" Corey asked.

"Depends," Laney answered. "Did you liked it?"

"Of course," Corey said. "You?"

"Same here," Laney replied.

"Does this mean we're a couple?" Corey asked.

Laney couldn't help but giggle. "Yes Corey, I'll be your girlfriend," she said.

* * *

When the excitement settled down, Corey and Laney met up with the other six preteens. "Wow Laney," Kon said. "Didn't you could look pretty on your own."

"Is that really you?" Kin asked. "Or has Laney been replaced by some changeling?"

"Depends," Laney said, still smiling. "Are your nipples still on Kon's back?"

Kin's face went red. "Yep, that's Laney," he said.

"What I don't get it how a boyish rocker could look like Cinderella," Lenny said.

"I've been wondering that too," Corey said.

"Because Laneabella has been disguising herself to look like a boy," Carrie answered. "This beautiful princess is who Laney really is."

Corey was surprised to hear that. "Is that true, Lanes?" he asked.

Laney sighed, deciding to come clean. "Yes Core," she answered. "I thought looking boyish was the only way everyone in Peaceville would accept me. While the students mocked me for wanting to be a girl musician and my mom guilt-tripped me to stop looking girly, that all stopped when I gave in and started dressing like a boy. Sure I didn't like it when you guys actually treated me like a boy, but I was happy to feel accepted for once."

Corey smiled. "Lanes, that's crazy," he said. "We still would have accepted you if you looked girly."

"Really?" Laney asked, looking at the former conjoined twins.

"You're a gifted musician," Kon said. "If we need to use different instruments for certain gigs, you were happy to play the tuba or violin."

"And you sing beautifully," Kin agreed. "Even when you're a backup singer, your voice still sounds strong."

"Besides," Corey said, looking at his princess. "I could never imagine a world without you."

At this point, Laney was in tears. She emotionally hugged Corey, happy to hear that. Corey was initially surprised, but he hugged back. They knew things were never going to be the same when they get back to Peaceville.


	8. Coming Home

The next day, Grojband and The Newmans came back to Peaceville. As soon as they arrived, they headed straight for their homes to tell their families about what happened. So when Laney (who wasn't ready to be her real self in Peaceville) came home, she was in for a bit of a surprise.

"Mom, I'm home!" Laney called out as entered the family living room.

Laney's widowed mother, Mira, was waiting for her on the sofa. She looked like an older version of her daughter, but her naturally straight hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her makeup only consisted of coal black lipstick. She sported a black long-sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black heeled boots. And at the moment, she looked worried.

"Did you have fun?" Mira asked.

"You could say that," Laney said with a shrug. "I went on some rides and took part in the festivities."

"Would that include a formal dance at Disneyland Resort?" Mira asked.

"Dance?" Laney repeated, doing a good job of not looking nervous. "I didn't go to a dance."

"Then how would you explain this?" Mira asked, playing a DVR recording of this morning's news report.

**"DisneyBlogger is a well-known video blogger who always makes daily updates to Disneyland rides and events. His recent video was about last night's fantasy ball at Disneyland Resort. However, that video has caused an uproar because of an unexpected event."**

**"Okay guys, I'm here at the first-ever Disneyland Resort fantasy ball. As you can see, everyone attending is required to dress formally, so I ended up wearing one of the rental suits. So far nothing special is happening- Wait, who's that?"**

**"As you can see in the footage, a girl dressed as a princess showed up. Her presence made everyone stop what they were doing and created some kind of performance. At the moment, we're not sure if this was staged or not. More information will be revealed later today."**

Mira turned off the TV. "That's not me!" Laney insisted. "It could have been some other red-haired girl!"

"Oh really?" Mira asked, taking out her Smart Phone and playing a video. "Because I went on DisneyBlogger's website and I found the full video." She showed it to Laney.

The bassist couldn't believe what that video showed. DisneyBlogger recorded the whole thing and posted it online! She knew her cover was blown. "I know it's you, sweetie," Mira said as she turned off her Smart Phone and put it back in her jeans pocket.

"Mom, I can explain," Laney said.

"Explain what?" Mira asked. "How after all these years of finally listening to my advice, you completely ignored them and dressed girly? That's not how you win over the hearts of rockers like your little crush."

"But Corey liked it," Laney said.

"Oh please," Mira said with an eye-roll. "Guys like Corey want a girl who's hardcore and tough. They'll ignore sweet ladies who wear dresses and prance around like little princesses."

At that moment, Laney felt braver. Somehow that fantasy ball moment gave her a new sense of confidence. She felt beautiful, and she wanted her mother to know that. "No mom," she said. "Corey told me he likes feminine girls."

"Don't be ridiculous," Mira said. "I've seen him. He-"

"Took pictures of himself with his favorite Disney Princesses during the vacation," Laney interrupted. "He _loves_ that type of girl, and he loves _me_ because of it."

"But that doesn't mean you should change yourself," Mira said. "Stick to what you are now. After all, mother knows best."

"You've always told me that during my whole life," Laney said. "Why can't you just let me be who I really am? Is it because I'm not the perfect little rock goddess you wanted for a daughter?"

Mira was surprised to hear Laney say that. "Of course not," she answered.

"Then what?" Laney asked, sitting next to her mother on the sofa.

Mira sighed in defeat, knowing it was time to confess. "You know how aunt Helen has special powers?" she asked.

"Yeah," Laney answered. "So did grandma and grandpa. It must have been fun helping your parents and sister fight crime."

"It wasn't like that at all," Mira explained. "As the only powerless one in the family, I spent most of my life home alone. I was forced to grow up and understand how Frostlad, Vaporlady, or even Elastigirl could get hurt while protecting Metroville from danger. When you were born, I wanted you to understand how life isn't sugar-coated and bad things usually happen. But with your father emphasizing the whole princess thing, I had a hard time getting you to listen. So when he died, I tried to get you to have a realistic view on the world."

"All because you were the only normal Truax?" Laney asked.

Mira nodded in response. "I'm sorry for forcing it on you," she continued. "I guess I never understood how much you like these things."

"So does this mean I can go back to looking like myself?" Laney hopefully asked.

"Of course, dear," Mira answered. "Besides, everyone in Peaceville probably knows about what happened last night. I think it's time you show them the real you."

* * *

Laney entered her bedroom with all of her bags. It was still the same as she left it, all pink and girly. She opened her closet doors, revealing her bright and colorful wardrobe. Her outfits were a variety of dresses, some with little frills while others were plain. The choice of colors were light green, bright red, and various shades of pink, with a few of them being light blue. A variety of formal shoes were lined up along the closet floor, some were flats and others were high heels. There was also a shelf on top for any miscellaneous accessories she had.

Laney then took out the items she got in Disneyland and organized them into her closet. Her Aurora costume dress went with the pink dresses and her beautiful princess gown was inserted among the light green dresses. She placed her 'glass' slippers between her light blue flats and her black Mary Janes. As for her silver tiara (which was stored inside a small white circular box), it went on the accessories shelf.

When Laney closed her closet doors, she walked over to her pink heart-shaped vanity, putting her beauty supplies, as well as the velvet box that contained her pearl necklace, on the table. With her stuff organized, she looked at her reflection. She no longer had a reason to hide her natural beauty. Everyone knew about what happened last night because of DisneyBlogger. Even if they weren't going to accept her anymore, she wouldn't care. She was happy about looking like a princess and she would start showing it again.

The first step was changing her current look...

* * *

**The Next Day...**

The Newmans were practicing at the Beff household for their next gig (if they ever got one). But during the first song, Lenny was a little too enthusiastic with performing. He played louder than the girls and he looked pretty darn happy. This concerned the stepsisters.

"Geez Lenny," Kim said. "Aren't you forgetting about us?"

"Sorry guys," Lenny said, looking embarrassed. "Carrie spent last night at my place."

"She did?" Konnie asked. She smirked. "What happened?"

"Nothing special," Carrie answered. "Just giving my new boyfriend a little pleasure."

That was all Kim and Konnie needed to know. "Lenny, you lucky guy," Konnie said.

"Come on you two," Lenny said. "All she did was satisfied my little fantasy."

"Whatever you say, whistle boy," Kim said with an eye-roll.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Riffin household, the guys were waiting for Laney to show up. As they waited, Corey was sitting on the stage playing guitar, trying out a new song he wrote when he was thinking about Laney last night.

_Why do you hide your face from the world  
__Your beautiful underneath all of those rags  
__I'll hire a fairy to change your whole look  
__So you can see how beautiful you are-_

"Wow Core, those were some good lyrics."

That voice came from none other than Laney, who showed up with her faded blue bass and a brand new look. She was wearing a sleeveless casual lime green and black striped dress with a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath, red legging shorts, and tall laced-up black heeled boots. Her bright red hair was no longer voluminous, but it was slightly curled and long enough to reach her waist. Her face was free of makeup, showing the natural beauty of her dark green eyes. The only thing that was the same was her yellow barrette, still keeping her hair out of her eyes.

Corey put his guitar on the stage and got up, walking over to the red-haired beauty. "Is that a new outfit?" he asked.

"Sort of," Laney explained. "The shirt, shorts, and boots are new, but I made the dress out of my favorite t-shirt."

Corey smirked, wrapping his arms around Laney's waist and pulling her close to him. "You look beautiful, my princess," he said, inhaling the floral fragrance coming from her hair.

Laney pushed Corey away from her. "Hold on," she said. "Just because of what happened at the fantasy ball, it doesn't mean nothing has changed. I'm still the same-old girl from before."

With Laney in the garage, Kin quickly closed the door. "But Laney, we heard about what DisneyBlogger did," he said.

"It was all over the news," Kon said. "You're officially the princess of Peaceville."

"Even Trina is getting jealous," Corey said. "She spent this morning trying to use a curling iron."

* * *

Corey was right. Trina was in the upstairs bathroom going over the instructions. Her recent attempt made her hair look frizzy. "This looked so much easier in the commercials..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

"So why should I be treated differently?" Laney asked. "I'm going to look feminine from now on, but that doesn't mean I've gone soft." She strapped on her bass and played a chord. "I'm still a gifted musician."

"We know, Lanes," Corey said. "But the next time we go to school, no one will look at you the same way again. Guys are going to flirt with you and girls are going to try to get you to join their groups. You'll be the most popular girl in the grade."

"Core, I'm not nervous," Laney reassured.

"You're not?" Corey asked.

"Why would I be?" Laney asked in response. This is who I am and our classmates deserve to know that. Besides, if it gets too much to handle..." She held Corey's hand, giving it a reassured squeeze. "I still have you."

Corey was amazed to hear that coming from Laney. They recently started dating and she wasn't scared about showing all of Peaceville her true self: the beautiful princess she hid since she was eight years old. Her bravery was one of the many things he loved about her. After all, it was that same bravery that made him the person he is today. She changed him for the better, but that will be explained for another time.

"What do you say, prince Corenlius Riffin?" Laney asked. "Ready to see if we're still a good band?"

As if on cue, Kin and Kon got in position. Corey and Laney joined the former conjoined twins onstage. "Care to do the honors, princess Laneabella Penn?" Corey asked, strapping on his guitar.

"With pleasure," Laney answered. "Count us in, Kon!"

As Laney practiced with the guys, she was pretty happy with how things turned out. Not only did Corey become her boyfriend, but she had accepted her princess side. And if the vacation was her fairy tale, she knew that this moment, practicing with her friends as her boyfriend sang his new song, was definitely her happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
